Years Later
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Another fanfic from the world of Gods, demigods and Magicians. Takes place about 3 years after the BoO and the tHO. Apollo has defeated Python and has been restored to Olympus and thanks to the battle with Setne, the demigods and Magicians are forming new alliances like the one between the Greeks and Romans. Now that peace has been established, what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Today was February 14th, also known as Valentine's day. And while Aphrodite's sacred day was always romantic, today it was particularly special for a certain demigod couple, also known as Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, since they had selected the most romantic day of the year as their wedding day.

They had decided on a relatively small ceremony, only inviting their families and closest friends. Standing for Percy as his best man was Grover Underwood and also in his wedding party were Tyson, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo and Carter Kane. Standing for Annabeth as her maid of was Thalia Grace and also in her wedding party was Rachel Dare, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Calypso, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Sadie Kane.

The ceremony itself was being performed by Aphrodite in the Forum of New Rome, where Percy and Annabeth's mortal families had been granted temporary permission to enter the camp so they could see Percy and Annabeth's nuptials.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing such a ridiculous dress Annabeth." Thalia said to her best friend as she looked down at the ocean blue bridesmaid dress Annabeth had her wearing.

"I like the color blue and so does my husband to be." Annabeth defended.

"I rather like it, after all, it matches my hair." Sadie said with a grin, since this month she had a blue streak in her hair.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her Egyptian friend as her father and stepmother entered the tent, her stepmother carrying a jewelry box in her arms.

"Girls, can you give me sometime alone with my parents." Annabeth asked her bridesmaids who all nodded and exited the room.

"You look so beautiful today sweetheart." her father said with a smile as looked at his 20 year old daughter and not believing how grown up she looked in her pure white wedding dress.

"Thank you dad." Annabeth said, hugging her father lightly as not to wrinkle her dress.

"I think the dress is missing something." her stepmom said, taking a look at her stepdaughter.

"What?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"A veil." her mom said with a smile as she opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond tiara with a wedding veil attached to it.

"Thank you mom." Annabeth said with a smile as she took the tiara out of it's case and allowed her stepmom to place in her golden locks, which Piper had spent the past half hour styling.

"I wore this to my wedding to your father and it looks even more beautiful in your hair." Mrs. Chase said.

Annabeth blushed and said "Honestly, I'm just glad I managed to stay alive long enough to get to today."

"Well, I believe a majority of the credit for that accomplishment goes to your groom." Fredrick said with a chuckle, causing his daughter to playfully smack his chest.

"I'm so glad you're here to give me away dad." Annabeth said.

"I was honestly kind of surprised when you asked to do it. I thought you would've asked Chiron to do it, since he was more of a father to you than I ever was." Fredrick said a little sadly.

"That's not your fault. I chose to leave to protect you all from the dangers that came with being a demigod." Annabeth said, trying to make her father feel better.

"That's sweet of you to say Annabeth, but we both know it was because I was terrible father towards you. I put the needs of my wife and 2 younger sons over the needs of my only daughter. I lost you because of my own choices and I have to live with the fact I'll never get those years of your life back." Frederick said.

"But at least we fixed things. I gave you another chance and now you're back in my life in a positive way. Besides, I'm sure that you'll eventually get at least one grandchild from me that you can make up time with." Annabeth said with a smile.

Frederick laughed and then said "You have no idea how surprised I was to receive that letter back when you were 12."

"That was actually Percy's idea to reach out to you." Annabeth admitted.

"Just another reason to welcome the boy into this family." Frederick said with a grin.

"If only mom felt the same way." Annabeth said, since Athena had made it clear that she did not support Annabeth's relationship with Percy in way, shape or form.

"Do you know if your mother is planning on attending today?" Frederick asked.

"She RSVP'd as a maybe, which probably means no." Annabeth said, slightly disappointed.

"It's your mother's loss that she's choosing not to be a part of the most important day of her favorite daughter's life." Annabeth's stepmom said.

"Then it's a good thing I was not planning on missing it." Athena said as she shimmered into existence.

"Mom, I didn't think you'd want to be here for me today. Since I know you don't approve of me marrying Percy." Annabeth said to Athena.

"While we always disagree on your relationship with the son of Poseidon, I just could not bring myself to miss your wedding day." Athena said.

"Thank you mom." Annabeth said.

"You look beautiful." Athena said, looking over her dress.

"Thank you. Piper got her mom to send down several options for wedding dresses, including this one." Annabeth said.

"I would have preferred to have made your dress myself." Athena now says.

Annabeth has to resist the urge to roll her eyes and then said "I would've asked you to mother, but I wasn't sure if you were coming."

Athena nods, thinking that is fair enough, since until about 5 minutes ago, she herself wasn't sure if she was going to attend.

"Anyways, I suppose I should go and speak with the groom before the ceremony, just to make it clear what I will do to him if he breaks your heart." Athena said.

Annabeth actually laughs, since there is no way Percy would ever break her heart and then says "Not necessary, but knock yourself out. He's in the groom's tent with his groomsmen and when you see Poseidon, please do not start a war. You of all people know what will happen if you piss Percy off on a level like that."

Athena nods and said "I promise I will try to be civil with Kelp for brains."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy was currently pacing back and forth in the groom's tent while his best man or satyr, whatever, tried to calm him down.

"Dude relax." Grover said.

"I'm about to marry my beautiful, daughter of Athena girlfriend, who I am terrified by, I think that gives me the right to freak out." Percy said.

Grover had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, right as they heard someone else enter the tent.

"You're in trouble." Grover said since it was Athena who had entered the tent.

"What else is new." Percy asked as he reached into his pocket for his pen, only to remember that all weapons had been confiscated by Terminus.

"Brilliant, my future mother-in-law is probably here to kill me and I have no weapons to defend myself with." Percy muttered.

"Relax Jackson, I am not here to kill you. And trust me, while I would love to kill you, I do not need a war with your father right now, nor do I wish to see the pain and hatred in my daughter's eyes because of it, however I still plan to threaten you." Athena said as Percy turned to fully face her.

"Grover, can you give us a minute alone." Percy said, getting ready hear the same threats he's heard from Athena several times over.

"Sure buddy." Grover said with a smile.

"So, are you going to hit me with the usual threats. I hurt Annabeth and you'll destroy me or are you going to mix it up?" Percy asked, since Athena has threatened him several times since before he and Annabeth started going out.

Athena couldn't resist the urge to chuckle, since her daughter's fiance had a point.

"I'm just going to remind you one more time that if my daughter sheds even one tear of sadness and you are the cause, Tartarus will seem like a paradise compared to the wrath I will unleash upon you." Athena threatened.

"I'd be worried about that if there was a chance of that actually happening, but I promise you that I plan on bringing nothing but joy into your daughter's life." Percy said.

"I hope that is true for your sake and for Annabeth's sake. She deserves someone to make her happy and for some reason that's you. Don't blow it." Athena said.

"Okay, but anyway, now that you've threatened me, shouldn't you go and check on your daughter?" Percy asked.

Athena rolled her eyes, but backed out of the tent regardless.

* * *

"Well, look who decided to show up." Poseidon said as he approached his niece.

"Did you really think I'd miss my daughter's wedding?" Athena asked.

"Considering it is to my son, yes." Poseidon said.

Athena looked like she wanted to smack the sea god, only to remember what Annabeth had told her Percy would do if she ruined the ceremony by starting a war.

"Are you trying to push my buttons?" Athena asked.

"No, just a coincidence, though I am surprised to see you in a roman camp." Poseidon said.

"My daughter is worth it." Athena said.

"In that case, can we please call a truce for today for the sake of our children?" Poseidon asked.

Athena nodded and said "But just for today. I still think that your son isn't good enough for my daughter."

"For our sake Athena, the boy fell into Tartarus to keep her safe, I don't know what else you could ask for to prove he loves her." Poseidon said.

Thankfully, before Athena could respond, music began to play, signaling that the ceremony was starting.


End file.
